


Don't Leave

by daringlybelieving



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on tumblr and then mixed with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Sharon Raydor held her phone as high as she could, flitting around the deserted parking lot as she searched frantically for a signal.

"Come one, come on." She muttered to herself in a mantra, waiting hopefully for the bars on the phone screen to pop up. When nothing happened she swore silently to herself and shoved the device into her coat pocket.

Andy watched through half-closed eyes as she approached him, her moss green eyes betraying her cool exterior. She knelt beside him, uncaring of the rubbish-strewn ground, and gently removed his hand from his chest. She pulled away the makeshift bandage that he has been using to try to stem the bleeding and winced at his pained gasp.

"Looks like I’ve done it this time, right Captain?" He chuckled weakly but grimaced at the sight of his blood staining her hands.

"You always were an attention seeker, Lieutenant." She replied dryly, pushing the wad of fabric firmly against his chest again.

Flynn forced out a stuttering laugh and reach up to brush her dark tresses away from her face. “Can’t really blame me, Captain, been trying to get your attention for years.”

Sharon let her eyes raise to his face and felt her heart falter at the look of utter sincerity on his face. “Hell of a way to do it, Lieutenant.”

Flynn nodded slightly in agreement. “Mom always said I wasn’t the smartest.”  
Sharon couldn’t help but laugh; the playful lieutenant that she knew so well was still there despite his obvious pain. The moment didn’t last however, and she found herself quickly sobered by the situation.

"I need to go and try and find a signal if we’re going to get you an ambulance." She murmured, pulling her phone from her pocket and checking it again. Still nothing.

Flynn shook his head and held the sleeve of her coat in his weakening fingers. “It’s okay, Sharon.” She whipped her head round to him at the use of her name. She couldn’t recall a time he’d ever called her by her name instead of the standard ‘captain’.

"No it’s not, Andy, we need to get you some help."

Andy grunted and held on tighter to her sleeve, as much as he could. “Too late for that.” He could feel his breaths shortening, the cold seeping into his bones.

"Andy-"

He reached out with shaking fingers and touched her cheek. “Don’t leave me.” Sharon lowered her eyes to the ground, letting out a slow breath. “Please.”

His voiced broke and with it so did her heart. She took his chilled hand in her own and held it tightly, letting the tears that had gathered at the tips of her eyelashes begin to fall.

He smiled serenely and wiped them away with his free hand.

"It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore."


End file.
